Unexpected
by Nivalis
Summary: Yana wasn't who the Doctor expected him to be. AU ending for S3E11 Utopia.


_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine._

_A/N: Well, this story was inspired by something I wrote on lj, about how the Doctor probably would have been disappointed, if Yana had turned out to be someone else other than the Master, because he seemed to expect it to be him. That was the result..._

x x x

**Unexpected**

Just after Martha had told him that Professor Yana had a fob watch, the same kind of fob watch he himself owned, seconds after the rocket had launched, he felt it. The awakening of another Time Lord conciousness.

He only paused long enough to make sure the rocket had successfully left the planet, before he ran like his life depended on it. His hearts were beating wildly in his chest and he couldn't discern exactly why. The alarm sounded and the doors closed and he knew. Had known before. Because who else, who else? He hadn't even dared to think of who it was before, who his hearts and mind were telling him it had to be.

Maybe it would have been better not to think, not to hope, because things hadn't turned out to be as he thought.

Yana wasn't who he expected him to be.

Seeing the professor's confused eyes, as he helped them through the door, his calm demeanor, not too different from before, but different still, too different, was like a punch in the guts.

Just after the start of the rocket, the systems in the refugee camp had malfunctioned, overloaded by the sudden amount of data input. It had lead to the future kind breaking into the base, chasing them.

They barely escaped. They were save, inside the TARDIS, on their way back to Earth in the twenty-first century. He had left the controls to Jack, and Chantho to Martha.

Now the Doctor was standing on board of his own familiar ship in front of a Time Lord he had never met before. He hadn't even heard his name before, although, obviously, his own name had preceded him.

The man told him about the secret mission he had undertaken for the Time Lords and which had gone horribly wrong and had left him stranded at the end of the universe without his memories. In return the Doctor told him that everyone else was dead, that there was no one else, except for the two of them.

The other Time Lord asked him, what had happened and the Doctor choked out that they burned, together with the Daleks. Every word had to be forced out and the only answer he had to as to who did it, was the closing of his eyes. He waited for the man in front of him to figure out what it meant, but he just said it mustn't matter then and didn't understand.

The Doctor was happy, he was. Happy about not being the last of his kind anymore, to have someone else in the universe who still felt the turning of a planet under his feet, who felt the flow of time.

He asked the man who used to be Yana to travel with him and was secretly glad when his offer was refused.

Even though the Time Lords were gone, the only other one left wanted to live by their rules and standards as close as possible. So the Doctor found him and his blue assistant a place where he could continue his research.

He left Martha and Jack behind on Earth. He smiled at his friends and told them everything was all right now. He wasn't alone anymore, after all. Someone else from his species had survived and was out there in the universe.

He left, still smiling, setting coordinates to nowhere in particular. Hours later he found the smile still plastered on his face and turned into a grimace. Tiredly he slumped down against the console of his TARDIS, trying to let her hum comfort him.

He had told Jack that nothing was fixed, that there were no facts and now he had discovered how achingly true that was, as the only thing, besides his TARDIS, he had always thought of as a constant in his life, was taken from him.

He wasn't alone anymore, yet the universe still felt empty and he still desolate.

He reached out with his mind and found another brushing against it.

It wasn't the one he had expected.

END

x x x

_A/N: Somehow, I am not too content with this story, I think I butchered a few tenses and even more commas. As always, please be aware that English is not my native language and any constructive criticism is highly appreciated. _


End file.
